


Taking a Break

by labyrinthinedreams93



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthinedreams93/pseuds/labyrinthinedreams93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay is most inventive in getting Kathryn to take a break from working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a J/C'ed fanfic version of a piece I originally wrote as a gift for a friend. It kept crying out to me after I wrote it to revamp it into a Star Trek-friendly fic. As with 'Sleeping In', this is an AU fic. All mistakes are mine as my usual proofreader was the recipient of the original and I didn't want to ruin her gift for her. I tried to fix all errors to the best of my ability. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine! *Runs away with a cup of coffee*

He had been listening to her toil over various reports for hours without a break and decided that something needed to be done. He loved to watch her work. He stood quietly in the doorway, observing her. Her auburn hair was glinting in the passing starlight filling the room. Her brow was knit in concentration and her blue eyes sparkled with determination. She was in the zone. He almost hated to interrupt her. Almost. With a sly smile, he stealthily sneaked up behind her, all the while pulling a black silk scarf from his pocket. He deftly covered her eyes with the scarf before she realized what was happening, and whispered into her ear in his soft, sensual voice, "Surprise."

=/\==/\==/\=

Her breath hitched as he stood her up and started kissing her neck right at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her body tensed. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it sent shivers up and down her spine. The sweet sensations paralyzed her as he continued his sensual attack along her jaw. She relished the feel of his soft lips against her skin. She felt herself being slowly turned around. She inhaled, taking in his spicy, musky scent. Her nerves were on fire with anticipation of what he could and would do to her. He was teasing her. "Chakotay," she whispered, her voice dripping with desire. "Mmm-nmmm, Kathryn," he chuckled. She felt him smile and then nip at her neck. She was at his mercy. He was kissing down her shoulder now. She tried reaching for his head to lead him towards her mouth, but he held her arms tightly to her waist. She started squirming from the delightful assault on her skin. Finally, he made his way back up to her mouth. He pressed his lips against hers and she tried deepening the kiss. She wanted to taste his lips, but he wouldn't allow it.

=/\==/\==/\=

When the need for air outweighed the surge of passion, he broke off the kiss. He pulled away from her, still holding onto her arms. He smiled as he looked at her face. Her expression was one of desire and indignance at the sudden discontinuation of his ministrations. She wanted more and he knew it, but he wasn't going to give it to her. No. He was going to let her get back to work. He turned her back around and sat her down at her desk. He put a padd back in her hands. With one swift movement, he removed the blindfold and left the room without a sound. She was startled by the sudden barrage of light. Blinking away the disorientation, she looked around. He was already gone. The black silk blindfold, however, was lying softly on the floor. She picked it up and set it next to the tower of padds she had left to go through. She smiled as a new wave of determination took hold of her. Payback would have to wait until later that night. From the other room, he could hear the whir of the replicator as she replicated herself another cup of coffee. He smiled as the gentle sounds of her working lulled him into a sleepy state where he planned his next surprise work break for his wife.


End file.
